blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Breathless (A songfic by Lilypaw)
This is a songfic for Fame's Firestar ships contest. The song used is Breathless by The Corrs. A WORK IN PROGRESS ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Go on go on Leave me breathless Come on" Cinderpelt sighed. Without its leader, ThunderClan is weak... Come back, Firestar. SkyClan can't need you more than me right now. I miss you. Thoughts of the brave, handsome leader sent happy shivers down her spine. "Hey... yeah..." Greystripe's keeping the Clan together, but how long can a Clan survive without their highest rank? she thought, padding into the nursery to check on Brightheart, who would kit any day now. "Brightheart?" she mewed. "Any trouble?" The scarred warrior shook her head. "Nothing, Cinderpelt. I'm fine. I've been sitting around all day, that's all." Cinderpelt nodded. "Maybe you could play with Spiderkit and Shrewkit?" "Maybe," Brightheart mewed. "I could throw a mossball for them?" Ferncloud opened her eyes. "They'd like that." she murmured. "Thanks, Cinderpelt." Brightheart smiled. Cinderpelt ducked out of the den, silently admiring the sunset. "The daylight's fading slowly The time with you is standing still I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch makes me feel weak" She sat in the middle of camp, wondering if Firestar was watching the sunset, too. Come home. Bring Sandstorm home, too. I don't mind that she is your mate now, I wouldn't try to split you up if I could. If she makes you happy, then that's fine with me. She turned to the entrance to the ThunderClan camp, wishing that Firestar could walk in, Sandstorm at his side. "Cinderpelt!" It was Greystripe. Cinderpelt looked at him. "What's wrong?" The deputy took a deep breath. "We... found ShadowClan scent in our territory." Cinderpelt flinched as though hurt physically. "And Firestar's gone chasing SkyClan... Greystripe, ShadowClan chose the absolue worst time to be agressive." "I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide And I'm losing the will to try Can't hide it, can't fight it" Greystripe lowered his gaze to the ground. "You should probably stock up on herbs, in case there's an invasion." He looked up and glanced around camp for any warriors out of their den. "Cloudtail! Brackenfur! Go with Cinderpelt to look for herbs. Don't cross the border," he shot a warning look at Cloudtail, "and don't annoy ShadowClan." Brackenfur nodded. Cloudtail, looking slightly put out, asked,"Can Rainpaw come?" "If he wants to. Don't force him to." Cinderpelt mewed before Greystripe could say anything. Cloudtail dashed away into the apprentice den. A few seconds later, he emerged. "Nope." he reported."He's sleeping." Cinderpelt nodded. "Ok, so we need marigold, cobwebs, chervil leaves, comfrey, dock, oak leaves, goldenrod, horsetail... oh, and I remember I'm running very low on yarrow, too." Cloudtail stared at her in astonishment. "How in StarClan are we supposed to remember all that?" Brackenfur purred in amusement. "We don't have to. That's my sister's job." He grinned at her. "We just have to protect you and carry the herbs." Cinderpelt smiled back. Cloudtail is so different from Firestar. He's hotheaded and blunt, but... I guess he has a good heart too. That's one similarity he has with his uncle. "So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny This loving feeling Make me long for your kiss" Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Songfiction